Nicest Thing
by deactivated001
Summary: Kagome wants his 'stick' and all Sesshomaru wants is pocky. AU Fluff. One-Shot.


It would be easy to manipulate a situation like this, easy to manipulate the _position_. Here she is, lying in a clearing of soft, green blades of glass between her boyfriends – well, maybe not boyfriend, she didn't exactly know what they were at the moment – with her head resting in his lap. His legs are slightly bent up at the knee, and her skinny arms are underneath and wrapped around them, her dainty hands resting on his covered thighs.

They are sitting/lying under a small tree, though it shaded them enough that the sun didn't make her squint, though her eyes are closed.

Sesshomaru, she can tell – for being such an icy, seemingly emotionless Youkai, he is quite predictable – that he is looking down at her, his molten gold would be bright despite the lack of light source to make them bright, and he probably doesn't even realize he is doing it.

Another thing about him is that he loses himself in his thoughts a lot, though it seems to be only when he is with her.

She finds it cute. Sesshomaru, a Youkai of so few emotions and facial expressions, as well as words (because 'hn' isn't really a word… it's more like a grunt of distaste, dismissal and sometimes even when he is pleased with something someone has done) could lose his mask of stoic-ness at home when he would come to meet her.

Though if someone, just say… his younger half-brother, who only just started to learn to walk, came waltzing into their private corner of the giant yard the Taisho's owned, the mask would go right back into place, even though InuYasha, is in fact, only one year old and can't do much but walk and say 'Mama'.

Though, back to the subject at hand 'manipulating a situation and or position' to her liking, though she didn't really like it because she'd never tried it, but being a teenager gave her these _urges _to do naughty stuff to her maybe, possibly, probably _not_ boyfriend.

Be it, she is still a virgin, though some girls at school who are quite jealous of the weird connection she had with the most popular boy in school would tell you that she is not, even though they didn't deem her 'worthy' of being in a sexual relationship with the bishi of the school.

ANYWAYS! Back on topic once again, she shifted slightly, rubbing her thighs together slightly at the thought of having sex with said bishi. Do not fret, she is of age; though Sesshomaru was born in the first month of the year, Kagome had been born in fifth, so she is in year eleven while the sexy beast that is Sesshomaru, is in year twelve and about to graduate high school and move onto university, having expressed interest in going to –surprisingly- med school, though his father wanted him to be a huge success in business.

So, Kagome had it in her mind that if she could have at least some sort of relationship before he left to go to university, she'd be all for it. Her Hmong friend had once told her that if the man she had been in love with asked her to marry him, even though he didn't love her, she'd say yes, simply because _she_ loved him and to be with him without love, would be ok, because at least she had him.

So if Kagome could have sex with the man she is in love with, though he didn't love her back, she's be happy, because she could _be_ with him before their time had ran out.

Her heart rate sped up once again at the thought and shifted once again.

"Stay still." He grunted out, running a clawed hand through her black hair. She smiled softly at the feel, and just to annoy him, shifted again in his lap.

"This ground is fairly hard, you know." She murmured.

"So sit up, you are annoying me." He said, and she scrunched her nose, opening an eye to lock with his golden ones. His silver hair is out of its plait, hanging around his face as he looked down at her, also veiling the side of her face from the angle he sat.

"I don't want to." She said with a huff, closing her eyes again, shifting. "Your crotch is a nice, comfortable pillow for my head." She said.

Two seconds… then eight, she realized what she had just said and her eyes shot up, blushing furiously and biting her lower lip between her teeth.

"Hn…" He grunted, smirking. He's bent over her, smirking down at her, and she feels his large hands on her hips. "In this position it is very difficult to reach what I desperately want." He says, his baritone voice making her heart speeds up again.

"What do you 'desperately' want?" She whispered, unwinding one arm from his thigh to reach up and run a thumb over his lower lip. His mouth dropped its smirk and his eyes resembled that of a hot, _hot _fi-

"The pocky?" Her eyes widened and she yanked her hand back, staring up at him incredulously. He shifted and leant, almost bending in half, over her to reach the box of chocolate pocky that is resting down near her feet (yeah, he's _that _tall). He pulled back, spilling a stick between his lips to suck on the chocolate coating.

For a long moment, she stared up at him, before unwinding her arm and sitting up, turning to face him. He simply stared at her, sucking lazily on his pocky.

She snapped.

Then she snapped his piece of pocky, throwing it over her shoulder and attacking, her lips moulding with his and her tongue pushing through said lips to taste the sweet leftover taste of chocolate on his tongue.

He fell back on the ground with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist, her thighs straddling his. She pulled back and pouted at his clearly obvious rejection, though they kiss _all _the time.

"You want pocky more than me?" She asked, and he let out another low, rumbling laugh.

"Of course not." He said, bringing a hand up to push her bangs from her eyes and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, resting his palm on her cheek. "I could smell your arousal." He purred out, and she blushed red.

"Well," She huffed. "What are you going to do about it?"

His smirked, his eyes dropping to her lips, and suddenly, he has their positions switched, resting above her with her legs wrapped around his hips. One of his hands snaked between their bodies, slowly crawling under her skirt.

At the first touch, she gasped, her eyes fluttering. "Sesshomaru…" She trailed off, her eyes shutting, a lazy smile appearing on her face as she let out a small gasp.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I love ya." She whispered, arching her back, letting out another gasp.

"Yeah," He murmured. "I know."

So, even if she isn't sure what they are at the moment, Kagome loves Sesshomaru, and for her, that's enough.

xxXxx

A/N: Yep, this is what happens when you go on dA and search Sirius and Remus. The connections between a homosexual pairing and a heterosexual pairing? Not much, but Sirius and Sesshomaru are both dogs *shrugs*.

Reviews please :)


End file.
